


Brothers

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hellions are a Messed Up Bunch, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reaper has feelings, Scrapper can be nice, Scrapper is So Done, Scrapper is too old for drama, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Everybody has a breaking point.





	Brothers

Reaper swung his legs over the side of his bunk, rubbing as his eyes as the sounds of Sol’s screaming and Chaos barking out orders, the memories of Grimm’s shocked look and everything else faded into nothing. Nightmares were more common then dreams in the Hellions.

Hell, Reaper actually couldn’t remember what a dream was like, much less when the last time he had one. Guys like Voss -- a Priest-trained bastard who may act like a Jedi but he was absolutely psychotic and somewhat sadistic -- were the ones who had night terrors on a regular basis. It wasn’t pleasant, which was probably why Knockout had insomnia and they were always the victims on a cuddle pile from the brats.

“Zakuul again?” Reaper nearly let out a scream as Srapper spoke, looking up to face the heavt weapons expert who was seated on the bunk across from his, looking at Reaper curiously as he dried his hair off with a towel.

“Son of a _kriffing_ Hutt! You need to stop hanging out with Chaos!” Reaper snaps at him which caused the elder clone to give a partial shrug. Reaper already had to deal with Chaos lurking near him like a damn creep and scaring the living daylights out of him on a regular basis, he didnt need this asshole doing it too,

“Ain’t my fault you people have terrible situational awareness.” Scrapper counters as he leaned forward and allowed his towel to drop around his shoulders as he rested his elbows on his knees. “So....?”.

“Yeah.”.

“Have you spoke to Jysella or Solus?” The older clone was met by silence. “Cabur?” Again, silence which seemed to annoy the lieutenant. “Hell, Voss?”.

Reaper rolled his eyes. “I don’t need to add more onto their plates. I can deal with this on my own.” Reaper watched as Scrapper shook his head and looked him straight in the eye. He wasn’t lying either, there was far too much going on to have them worry about his mental stability.

The old man sighed. “Reap, that ain’t healthy and you know it.” Scrapper tells him, sounding far to similar to the younger man’s old sergeant. “I ain’t got that much on my plate, so start talking. Or yell at me, something. Keeping everything in like that’s going to kill ya.”.

“Why do you care? I’m surprised you didn’t try to smother me.” Reaper recalled exactly what happened last time he had this long of a conversation with the old man, he remembered the death threats.

Scrapper cringed slightly. “In my defense, I was pissed off.”.

“Might as well, nobody would ask questions.”.

Scrapper scowled at him as he suddenly smacked the commander upside the head, much to the younger man’s shock as he stared at his atttacker who glared right back at him. “What was that for?!”.

Scrapper shook his head. “Never even imply something like that again.” Scrapper snarled as he stood and moved to join Reaper. “I might despise you, kid, but I don’t hate you. Regardless of what you think, we’re still brothers. If one of us are suffering, then I’m going to help them.”.

Reaper couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the switch in attitude but couldn’t shake the vague feeling of......joy? He hadn’t felt that in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- I haven't forgotten about _Feral_ , it will be updated eventually ^^


End file.
